Carcinoma of the prostate is a neoplasm most frequently occurring in males over 50 years of age and a leading cause of cancer deaths in men. Present treatment methods for localized prostatic carcinoma include radical prostatectomy or radiation therapy. Ten year cure rates for treatment of localized prostatic carcinoma up to 65% can be obtained using such methods. However, radical prostatectomy is a major surgical procedure and often results in impotence and urinary incontinence. Radiation therapy has a somewhat lower success rate than surgery, is generally well tolerated, but can also produce impotence, incontinence, cystitis and proctitis. Consequently there remains a need for a method or treating prostate cancer without such side effects.